The modern microwave oven, for all it's apparent sophistication, has stagnated in technological progress over the past decade. The need for improvement is no more necessary than in cooking thoroughness, uniformity, and in oven capacity. Current solutions are severely limited. For example, the best solution for uniform cooking that has been developed so far is to rotate a plate supporting the object to be heated in the oven. However, this only captures variability of constructive interference of microwaves in two dimensions. Additionally, microwave oven capacity has technical and practical limitations that need to be overcome before design options can become more robust. Modern home design is moving towards lean and minimalistic features, while still providing all the modern conveniences, including microwave ovens. However, current ovens are not compatible with many new designs because of shape and power requirements, among other reasons. Thus, there is significant room for improvement to current microwave design and functional aspects.